


It's a Birthday Bash!

by coffeeee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hope you enjoy, Sass, Sherlock To The Rescue, Ughhhh, idek, kinda cute too?, mrs. hudson the cheerleader, mycroft acts like an idiot, okay i know i suck at tags, someone give john some cake thanks, this was fun to write, what a surprise, why does sherlock have to predict everything, why is this so tough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeee/pseuds/coffeeee
Summary: It's Sherlock's birthday, and John and Mrs. Hudson (and Mycroft) decide to hold a surprise birthday party. It totally is an epic fail, but atleast there's still cake?





	It's a Birthday Bash!

**Author's Note:**

> heyy! So I started Sherlock this week as it is coming on tv (yeah I’m poor ho ho ho okay not really I’m not poor I have a computer and a wifi) anyway I haven’t really read any fics yet except for like two very short ones which are very different to this, so I am very sorry if someone else did this too! :( I’m on season two so no spoilers pleazze I’m also a human bless y’all

(i)

 

Mrs. Hudson was in a very cheerful mood. Well, she always was. She was one of those people who are hyperactive in all situations even when there is a gun on their head. She was like a personal cheerleader who me and you both need to have.

Well, today was a special occasion, so her hyperactivity was justified. It was Sherlock’s birthday, and she and John had decided to arrange a surprise party for him. They had even managed to get Mycroft into their plan. He wasn’t very keen on this whole subject, to be honest. _‘He is a detective for god’s sake! Of course he will know about this stupid party!’_

To which, Mrs, Hudson’s gentle reply was, “But he’s in Russia dear! He is solving a case there, after all! Not even _Sherlock Holmes_ can know things from so far away.”  
She smiled as if it was her birthday, when it was not.

Mycroft could only roll his eyes.

 

(ii)

 

**A day later**

 

“Okay, so the balloons go on that side, and the streamers there-oh no no, on the left side, not right!” John had to admit, while it was his idea at first about this surprise birthday party, there was just too much bloody work and god, it was tedious. (Especially when it was Mycroft who was hanging the decorations) 

Still, he felt amused at the fact that it would be good for once that Sherlock would be surprised. It was just tough to surprise him. He seemed to know everything. 

It was fascinating though. And wonderful. And a happy new year! 

John was thinking about slapping Mycroft when Mrs. Hudson came in with the cake. (he just couldn’t hang the decorations right)  
100% homemade cake, straight from the Hudson oven. It smelled heavenly and John may or may not had had wanted to eat it all in one sitting, although it was meant for Sherlock. 

He was not feeling bad about this though, as it was cake. Who can say no to cake?

 

(iii)

 

**A few hours later, when Sherlock arrives at 221B Baker Street back from Russia**

 

“Is it my birthday?” Sherlock asked himself. Of course it was his birthday. John had phoned him to wish him and he was surprised that John knew when his birthday was. 

Of course he knew it. Mrs. Hudson and him probably had tea parties discussing all the mundane things. Okay, not probably. They definitely had tea parties. 

Sherlock liked tea. He wanted to join them now.

He gave the cabbie money for bringing him back to 221B Baker Street and got out of the cab. He moved forward, and went up the stairs towards his shared apartment with John. 

As soon as he was about to enter the apartment, he heard a big explosion. He crouched down low, _and were those fireworks which he could see inside the apartment?_

He hurried inside to see the most beautiful scene in Britain as of then. 

Mycroft’s face was filled with smoke, and he was coughing. Mrs. Hudson was not surprisingly acting very cheerful. And, John just looked like someone had stolen his chocolates.

Everyone was silent, so Sherlock said, “What a wonderful attempt at a birthday bash. Did you like putting the decorations, Mycroft?”

Mycroft coughed. “I was just testing these bloody fireworks for later. I shouldn’t have done that!”

John looked mystified about this whole incident. “But…how did you know about this surprise birthday party?”

Sherlock shrugged. “At least we have cake.”

Mycroft could only roll is eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! Also, just a thing, my vocabulary isn’t the best on earth as English is my second language, wowza and I’m still in high school so no one is a professor here ahahahaha  
> my sense of humour is sick  
> anyway gtg children I need to prepare for my chem midterms have a great day may the atoms bless you


End file.
